


Like Spring

by LapisLazooti



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Happy Steve Bingo, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Maybe having one only bed in their new apartment won't be so bad after all.For the fill, 'Sharing A Bed'.





	Like Spring

"It ain't gonna be that bad," Bucky says; the shit-eating grin on his face says the exact opposite when he rolls onto their bed. Their bed. Shared, between the two of them. As in they'd be sleeping together because beds were expensive and the single bedroom was far too small to fit two, and all of their belongings.

They'd just moved into their new apartment, a cheap little thing on the west side of Brooklyn. The first time either of them has lived away from parents, away from the neighborhood they grew up in. Bucky was ready to move out of the house with his dead-beat father and bitter mother, and with Sarah gone... They both needed a new place to start over and call home.

Even if that place was as a grimy mouse hole of a home in one of the worse sides of town because it was what they could afford, with that one bed for the two of them and about four pieces of furniture total. One of those pieces was a broken wooden chair they'd dug out of a dumpster and had to sloppily nail one of the legs back on to.

But, hey - There were worse places to live. It was warm, the small size lending itself to locking in whatever heat they had. Cozy. And they lived just about a block away from Bucky's favorite Jewish deli. They were together, too. Things could get a hell of a lot worse. 

Steve slid in next to him. Dear god, Buck was always so warm... Seeking the comfortable heat, he didn't even realize that he was probably just a little too close. If it was inappropriate, he didn't realize. Or care, that much. They'd always been close, always pretty affectionate together.

A fresh coat of snow blanketed the streets outside, laid on their windowsill and the fire escape outside their window. Even if it was just starting to get cold; still only fall despite the first snow, to Steve, it felt like it'd been winter for months. He was always sensitive to the cold, always felt the chill deep in his bones and within his lungs, especially when he was sick. Being curled up with Bucky like this, though? It made it feel like spring.

When the flowers are first popping up from the new green grass after being coaxed by the sun and copious rainfall. When you can stop wearing heavy coats again, go outside to the smell of fresh rain and the sound of school children laughing and playing outside, enjoying the nice weather after being trapped inside all winter. When the harsh winds didn't nip at your fingertips, now only dulled to a soothing breeze that would only ruffle your hair. That's what being so close to Bucky felt like.

Steve allowed himself to move in closer. If his friend would ask why he'd say it was because there was a draft or blame it on the small bed. Neither would be lying, after all. But Bucky didn't say a word, only slinging an arm over Steve and half-trapping him under him and caging in all the warmth and spring-time feelings. "Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO WRITERS BLOCK, MY OL' PAL


End file.
